In My Protection
| season = 1 | number = 2 | image =Episode2.jpg | airdate =6 January 2013 | writer =Richard Warlow | director =Tom Shankland | previous = I Need Light | next = The King Came Calling }} In My Protection is the second episode of Season One of Ripper Street. Summary An elderly toy maker is ambushed and beaten to death, and suspicion falls on a young boy. Reid clashes with the local "vigilance group" (the self-appointed citizen watchmen formed during the Ripper killings), who demand that the boy be hanged. Discovering from the prison warders that the boy is Jewish, Reid stashes him at a local orphanage, and makes the acquaintance of its matron, Deborah Goren, for the first time. Plot Prologue Inside Manby's Toy Emporium, the elderly Mrs. Manby smiles fondly at the children examining her wares, while in the backroom her husband Ernest is putting the finishing touches on a gilt puzzle box, and writing a letter. As he works, Ernest mutters to himself, "they won't deny you this time," before sealing the letter in wax and binding the box into an official parcel. He puts on his hat and rushes out of the shop, without acknowledging his wife or the children. Before he can deposit his package into a mailbox, he sees someone following him, and, in fright, runs into a nearby alley. Huddling into a corner, he breathes a sigh of relief... then sees someone towering over him and gasps. Part One Inspector Reid and Sergeant Drake escort Captain Jackson into the newly-appointed morgue inside the Leman Street station, while Reid briefs Jackson about the latest murder victim, Manby. Jackson is taken aback by the room, which Reid has sterilized and carefully outfitted with all the equipment of a modern surgical suite, as described by Jackson from his days at Johns Hopkins University in Maryland. Jackson reminds Reid that he is not formally employed by the Metropolitan Police, and asks how Reid plans to compensate him for his time and lost opportunities to sell "snake oil." Reid is silent as to this, but pleads that Jackson at least take a look at the corpse. Reluctantly, Jackson puts on an apron and stoops to examine Manby, who was savagely beaten to death. The curved lacerations on his face indicate the instrument of death was a heavy belt buckle. Jackson asks for a measuring tape, and is grudgingly impressed by the completeness of the equipment available to him. Cast Main Cast *Matthew Macfadyen as Detective Inspector Edmund Reid ' ' *Jerome Flynn as Detective Sergeant Bennet Drake '' '' *Adam Rothenberg as Captain Homer Jackson *MyAnna Buring as Long Susan Hart *Charlene McKenna as Rose Erskine Recurring Cast *David Wilmot as Sgt Donald Artherton *Jonathan Barnwell as PC Dick Hobbs *David Dawson as Fred Best *Amanda Hale as Emily Reid '' '' *Lucy Cohu as Deborah Goren *Ian Bannon as Policeman Guest Cast *Joseph Gilgun as Carmichael *Hugh O'Conor as Mr. Eagles *Michael Smiley as George Lusk *Giacomo Mancini as Thomas Gower *Beverley Klein as Mrs. Manby *David Coon as Ernest Manby *Pat Laffan as Judge *Andy Kellegher as Prison Guard *Simon Coury as Prison Chaplain *David Cummins as Gang Child *Alvaro Lucchesi as Victualler *Rayleen Kenny as Orphan *Tomasz Oplawski as Police Officer Characters * Edmund Reid (Reappearance) * Bennet Drake (Reappearance) * Homer Jackson (Reappearance) * Donald Arthurton'' (Reappearance)'' * Fred Best (Reappearance) * Deborah Goren (First Appearance) * Thomas Gower (First Appearance) * Carmicheal (First Appearance/ Death/ Corpse) * Ernest Manby (First Appearance/ Death/ Corpse) * Mrs Manby (First Appearance) * George Lusk (First Appearance) * Mr Eagles (First Appearance/ Death/ Corpse) * Judge'' (First Appearance)'' * Emily Reid (Indirectly Mentioned) Trivia See Also Category:Season 1